Germany's New Prisoner
by Iciciro
Summary: When Germany abducts Annette (again), he gets more than he bargained for. Will France ever stop screwing things up? Probably not. Germany x OC Rated M. Fun stuff.


Germany

"Annette!" France called. Annette turned from the window to see her older brother flailing up the hallway. "Annette, oh thank the heavens! I was _so_ worried about you!"

"Why?" She asked, her French accent thick and obvious.

"Well, Germany threatened to take you again! He s-said—" France began to drone on and on, sometimes slipping into French.

"That's-that's…" Annette searched for the best word. _Fantastic_ came to mind. It's so _boring_ living in France's household. No one to have intelligent conversation with. No one to share secrets with because they were all so fat-mouthed. And most terribly, no one to shag! "That's horrible!"

Eventually she managed to get away from France if she promised to stay indoors and keep her door locked and blah blah blah. Annette retreated into her room and slammed the door behind her. She bit her lip and starting thinking thoughts all twenty five years olds think. Mutinous thoughts. She flung herself onto her bed and waited for nightfall when she could sneak out easier.

And yet she should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"France you bastard!" She yelled through the door. Nobody was there to hear her. "Dammit!" Her brown curls bounce as she whirled around. Her green eyes squinted in annoyance. "That's okay," she said, spying the moonlight streaming in the glass panes on her wall. "I'll just leg it out of a window."

She climbed up over her bed and pushed open the window. It would be a tight fit, but she was small. She would fit. She did fit. As soon as she got back to the ground, she wondered off, trying to find the most remote place that Germany might wander into. It didn't take her long. There was a forest behind their house, great for sneaking through.

Sneaking through them was exactly what she planned to do.

As soon as she was surrounded by the trees, she felt the barrel of a handgun at her back. A smile crept up her face as a rough voice told her to slowly raise her hands. His German accent flipped her stomach upside down with anticipation.

"March," he demanded. She shuddered at his voice, _so goddamn sexy. _She trudged through the forest at his will.

"Hello, Germany," she whispered softly.

"Annette," he answered. "Nice to see you again."

"I would say the same, though I am being abducted. Held captive for days on end." She sighed wistfully and added, "Possibly held for ransom." She felt the pistol dig into her shoulder blades.

"No more talking," he ordered. She shuddered again, feeling a rush of adrenaline at the threat in his tone. She did as told and didn't speak anymore until they reached the end of the wood. She let out a soft squeak when he grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her close to conceal his weapon. They crossed the street, his hand burning her shoulder where he gripped her.

She was lead to an automobile, blindfolded, her hands bound, and thrown into the back. She heard doors opening and closing. An engine was started. No words had been spoken, and Annette struggled to right herself in the bumpy backseat.

"Germany?" She asked. Her voice trembled with the question. He felt a pang of guilt.

"I said no talking!" He snarled, getting annoyed. "You're almost as bad as Italy." Annette giggled, quietly and to herself, but he heard and was not happy about it. "You are my captive!" He exclaimed. "And France isn't getting you back this time!"

"Don't be such a hard ass. It isn't like I'm jumping at the chance to get back to that house anyways," she admitted. A sudden bump in the road had her sprawled out in the backseat. With her hands bound behind her back, it was near impossible to right herself before the next turn had her knee caught under the seat. After that, it was all downhill from there.

Germany glanced back in his rearview mirror and chuckled at her misfortune.

It was a long and painful drive for Annette. She would have many unsightly bruises for a long time, but eventually they arrived at their destination. Germany hopped out of his car and turned to release the Frenchwoman from her metal prison. His eyes went wide as he saw her. She was on her knees, ass wagging in the air, as she tried to sit up. Her dress slid up and down her creamy white thighs. Her struggle amused and entranced him, and it definitely turned him on to no end. Finally, his fingers found the strength to open the door.

He grabbed her bound hands and hoisted her out of the car. Hair mussed but chin high, she marched blindly onward, and Germany led her into his house. She felt a shove and landed on a bed. She rolled and swiveled her head even though the blind was still taunt over her eyes. Seeing this, Germany unknotted the blindfold and took it away.

"Thank you," she said. He grunted in response. She looked about the room. Recent scratching on the floor showed recent moving of furniture. His bed was pushed up against a wall; down the wall was a window. A bookcase and armoire took up the opposite wall. A desk was facing the half-wall on the left side of the door. "You changed your room," she said conversationally.

"Yeah," he muttered and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one, he put it in between his teeth and sucked hard. He then sat heavily down in an old rickety chair.

"Rough day?" She asked. He nodded.

"Italy came over and was whining about how his stove doesn't work so he can't boil water for his pasta, and then I got attacked again by England and America, what bastards. I thought kidnapping you would make me feel better, but now you're just starting to annoy me," he said, staring up at the ceiling.

"So this is, what, the third time you've abducted me?" Germany nodded absently. "Will you untie me?" She suddenly asked, frustrated at the uncomfortable rubbing.

She turned round as Germany got up and sliced through her bonds with his pocketknife.

"Much better," she said, rubbing her wrists.

"Try to run, and I'll have to punish you," he warned. Annette smiled a smile used only by the nymphs and succubae.

"Punish me how?" She asked, voice dripping with lust. Germany suddenly realized his poor choice of words. He turned away from her to his desk, using work as a distraction. This was most likely the worst decision he had made the entire night.

Annette took her chance and shed her dress, leaving her in solely a see-through black slip and her undergarments. It had taken her countless hours in lingerie stores to decide on her outfit. Her black bra was fringed with lace, and her stringy black thong was clearly visible through her slip. She took off her shoes and silently snuck over to him.

"Are you going to tie me down?" She whispered sensually. "Make me beg for you to stop?" Her lips were just next to his ear now, his body stiff and rigid. "Punish the naughty girl?" She swung her leg over his lap and straddled him, rolling her hips onto his. "Am I a naughty girl, Germany?"

"Annette!" The blonde warned. She began nipping at his neck, and she felt a hardness grow where she was sitting.

"Come now, Germany. I'm your prisoner. Do with me what you will," she whispered. As if his will snapped, she was suddenly lifted into the air. Hot hands clutched her thighs as he took her over to the bed.

"Punishment will be served, Annette. This is what happens when you provoke me," he growled. The Frenchwoman moaned at his tone. "You want me to make you beg? Oh, you'll beg Annette. You'll beg." She shuddered at the promise.

He sat her down on the bed and appraised her outfit.

"I really do like the outfit," he said.

She chuckled. Germany didn't bother with the slip and went straight for her thong, fiddling with the string a moment before snapping it like kite string. Her hand brought his face up for a hungry kiss, their first. As she was distracted with his mouth, Germany plunged a finger inside of her. Annette's mouth opened into a gasp. Everything was spinning so very fast. He curled another finger inside of her, and she panted out his name.

"What was that?" He said and pushed one last finger into her.

"Oh, Germany!" She cried. He could barely fit that last finger in. He could feel her silken sheath protesting against his movements inside her, but her mouth was spurring him on.

"You're so tight," he panted. "I don't want… don't want to hurt you." Annette's head fell back and let out a sultry moan.

"Oh, yes. Germany, hurt me," she pleaded, arching her back as the blonde rubbed his thumb against her clit. He withdrew his fingers to shed his shirt and pants, leaving him naked. The brown-haired girl whimpered at the loss of his fingers, and to solve this problem, she replaced them with her own. Germany was taking an eternity with his boots, probably due to the state of Annette—coming apart at the seams.

"Good," he purred and pressed his finger in along with hers. She moaned uncontrollably as his fingers reestablished themselves inside of her. "Now are you going to be a good girl and leave me to my work?" He asked. "I have some very important paperwork to do." God, she couldn't think with his fingers inside of her, moving and twisting about.

"No!" She managed to stammer.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said and shrugged. "Turn around." Annette bit her lip with anticipation and shuddered, though she did as he asked. He roughly removed the rest of her clothing, casting them away quickly. "Now back up and kneel on the floor." She did that too.

With her head resting on the edge of the bed, she felt his hands lift her ass up in the air, spreading her legs to just his liking. A bolt of fear shot through her. She honestly didn't know how big he was. She took a deep breath. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. Maybe he had the smallest…

With the first stroke, she almost passed out. His hands dug into her hips. She felt him still at the farthest point inside of her, felt his cock pulsing so deep inside of her Annette couldn't pinpoint where. It was just this massive intrusion, and her body tried to reject him, tightening to the point that the blonde had to push a path through. Germany let out a long shuddering sigh and thrust into her again, making sure he was the farthest in he could get. Her legs automatically tried to pull up under herself, but the blonde held her legs in place for the vigorous banging her was about to give her.

"Now, Annette," he breathed, a hysterical edge to his voice. "You're going to leave me alone while I'm working. You're not going to tempt me with that delicious little body of yours. Got it?" Before she could answer, he thrust into her again, deep and hard.

"G-Germany!" She panted. "That's not playing f-fair." He reached around and teased one of her nipples, making her back arch. With her back arched, she unwittingly moved against his immense girth. Germany let out a primal snarl and gripped her body, no longer playing with her breasts.

He wasted none of his precious seconds and started to thrust into her hot, wet opening with deep, penetrating strokes. He made her squirm with sheer ecstasy and fucking her good and proper. His engorged member pounded into her slick, sensitive walls without mercy or hesitation. He was beyond that.

As he pounded into her, she wriggled her bottom back against him, driving him deeper, ever deeper. She felt so much of him, so much of this pleasure that she wanted to scream, to let it out, but her mouth would not form the correct shape. Her vocal chords could not produce the sound. Everything she had was focused on him and this newfound pleasure.

"Oh, yes Annette. Feel it. Feel how I'm claiming you. Feel how your tiny body swallows me eagerly," he breathed.

The Frenchwoman let out a high-pitched _oh!_ and clutched the bed. She was so lost in this pleasure, such rapture that she couldn't find her way out to answer him. Germany was delirious with his ecstasy, breathing erratically against her back as he jackhammered into her.

She couldn't help it.

She tumbled over the edge, crying out his name as a fireball rushed over her. Her body convulsed, and he purposefully reached down to rub her clit to prolong her orgasm, to make her spill more and more, all for him. He slammed into her throbbing pussy, reveling in her cries of pure bliss. Her orgasm, a brick wall before, had become a Buick, assaulting her senses. She couldn't stop coming; he wouldn't stop pumping into her, prolonging her delight.

Her whole body trembled with her release, and just as she was coming down from the heights he had given her, he came inside her with a roar. His cock shot stream after stream of seamen, and Annette pressed back against him, milking him for every last drop. His orgasm tore through him like a hurricane, every fiber of his being set aflame. He struggled to keep his rhythm, needing her to come again for him, and she obliged.

The feeling of his cum inside her, filling her to the brim, was too much for her to bear. Her already-spent body forced another wave of pure pleasure upon her. This time, she did scream. She was able to let out that sultry yell, and it only spurred Germany on in his frenzy.

Once his last drop was spent, once her voice was hoarse, he finally pulled out. His heart broke a little at the sound of loss that came from her lips. He pulled her up and put her on the bed, crawling in beside her.

"I am thoroughly fucked now," she said contently, nuzzling into his chest.

"Much obliged," he replied and chuckled. It took them very little time to fall asleep.

When Germany woke, he knew he'd made the right decision in kidnapping her. She was beautiful, downright gorgeous, and staring at him.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked as a mere courtesy—mistake number two.

"I would love something," she said and sunk down so her face was level with his throbbing dick; it was already hard again. It was the biggest she had seen, pulsating with every heartbeat. The head was an angry red color and glistening with precum. Oh yes, he wanted her. Wanted her badly. She licked over the head, cleaning it of the precum, but more replaced it soon after.

Her hand wrapped around his base, and he let out a shout.

"Who's in charge now, _sir?_" She said and let his cock slide fully into her mouth. Her amazing warmth combined with her use of the 'sir' had him at the edge already. She went to deep-throat him immediately and took him in over and over, his tip hitting the back of her throat as Germany wailed in bliss.

When she moaned onto his cock, he couldn't hold back the floodgates. He yelled to the heavens and thrust into her mouth. She sucked him off for all of it, swirling her tongue in just the right places so he just kept on spilling. His dick slid out of her mouth, and she quickly ran her rough tongue up and down his humming member, spurring on his seamen.

"Oh, yes. Give it to me," she moaned. He obliged, spilling everything he had into her eager mouth. Her hand worked at his cock as she devoured everything he gave her. He thrust into her mouth, her hand, whatever she had on him, over and over and over. As the waves stopped, his hips sagged back into the bed.

Annette began to kiss up his body. His stomach, his chest, his nipples, his neck, and finally back to his lips. She gazed into those deep blue eyes and loved every second of it. Her fingers came up to caress his jaw, sliding up and down in a way you would absently stroke a cat.

"Mmmm, Germany," she moaned. "You're amazing."

"My little minx," he murmured in reply, stroking her hair.

"Does your minx get a treat?" Annette said innocently. Germany chuckled.

"Don't I get some kind of breakfast first? I can't keep going on vapors," he murmured. "How am I supposed to give you the proper fucking if I'm half asleep?" She pouted, and he kissed her again. "Well," he said in between kisses. "Maybe food can wait after all." The Frenchwoman giggled.

./././././././

"France, you idiot! Get the fuck off!" America insisted.

"China, you're on my foot!" England exclaimed. It took a lot of shuffling, but the Allies were soon comfortably concealed in some bushes outside of Germany's house.

"He's got my poor Annette!" France lamented. "Oh, what torture could he devise for such a lovely person?" Screams came from Germany's house. France almost blew their cover by flying in at that moment. "We have to save her!"

"Of course, France. We just need a battle plan…" England began.

./././././././

"Oh, yes!" Annette gasped. "Oh, Germany! Germa—FRANCE WHAT THE HELL! GET THE FUCK OUT!" The Frenchwoman covered herself with her lover's sheets and chucked a pillow at the men. "YOU GADDAMN ALLIES! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LAISSEZ-MOI LA PAIX PENDANT DIX HEURES PUTAINS! JE VUEX DIRE FUE DE L'ENFER!" She kept ranting in French, and the rest of the Allies(discounting France) scratched their heads at her quick words.

"You are coming home!" France insisted.

"No!" Annette screeched. "I will come home when I am ready!" England had already passed out, due to seeing anything past a woman's shoulders. America was not-so subtly trying to get a peek at Annette's breasts. China was nowhere to be seen, and no one else came to the party except France who was currently beet-red. "If ever!" She spat and threw on her dress that was draped over the bed. "NOW GET. OUT."

France started to say something, but Germany, who had been silent up until then, lowered his gaze at the flustered Allies and growled, "Out." On his command, they fled. Annette turned, tears welled in her eyes.

"Can I stay with you for a while?" She asked. He stood and hugged her, kissing her hair.

"Of course, Annette," he said and held her until she stopped crying.


End file.
